La Vida es Cruel FNAF
by amlc2102
Summary: Mangle es una chica a la que la vida la ha tratado mal y en su nuevo empleo conoce a Foxy quien le hará aun mas difícil, pero interesante la vida. Le cambiara lo suficiente la vida para que deje de pensar que la vida es cruel? o solo empeorara las cosas. FNAF, Foxy x Mangle.
1. Chapter 1

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 1**

 ****Esta es una pequeña y nueva historia que se me acaba de ocurrir de la nada, espero les agrade, también es de FNAF de FoxyXMangle, recuerden visitar (si no la han leido) mi historia de "Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon" que casi llega a su final. Bien empezamos

Era una tarde lluviosa en una casa pequeña de madera, un anciano agonizaba y su nieta estaba a su lado...

La chica tenía una mirada de tristeza pero a la vez fortaleza, miraba fija a su abuelo enfermo

Abuelo: nada de lloriqueos niña, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, la gente es mala, la vida es cruel, si quieres triunfar debes ser más fuerte que todos, más fuerte que tus sentimientos, más fuerte que tú misma, tu deber es salir de esta pobreza, lucha por ser mejor, tú tienes como destino ser rica, debes serlo y debes luchar por ello -el viejo se cansó y tomo un respiro

Mangle: Estaré bien, se cuidarme sola -dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar

Unos momentos más tarde, el anciano quedo inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba frió y tieso, la chica derramo unas lágrimas que inmediatamente se limpió, se levantó e hizo lo propio por su abuelo, le dio sepultura

Ella era una joven de 17 años, tenía pelo blanco, orejas de zorro blancas, perdió un ojo en un accidente, el cual mató a su madre, razón por la que quedo a cargo de su abuelo materno. Nada sabía de su padre, solo que había abandonado a su madre al enterarse que estaba embarazada.

Al siguiente día, ella tenía que comenzar a luchar por su vida, salió a buscar trabajo, recordando los consejos de su abuelo, que aunque estricto, fue muy bueno y le enseño muchas cosas

Caminando por la calle encontró un local el cual tenía un letrero afuera que decía "se solicitan empleados, bienvenidos estudiantes"

La chica había terminado la preparatoria, pero no tenía ni idea de que era lo que quería de la vida, no sabía si estudiar alguna carrera universitaria, pero sabía que debía estudiar, su abuelo se lo pidió. Lo único que ella sabía, era que soñaba con ir al mar, pero siempre que se ponía a soñar con eso, recordaba lo que su abuelo le dijo "la vida es cruel" y dejaba de fantasear.

Decidió entrar al local a pedir trabajo, esta era una pizzería, no tenía idea de qué clase de trabajo podría hacer ahí, pero fue a preguntar  
Freddy: puedo ayudarte?  
Mangle: emm quisiera saber si puedo trabajar aqui? -dijo algo nerviosa  
Freddy: Claro, pasa con nuestro jefe -la guía hasta la oficina de gerencia-  
Mangle:-gracias  
Freddy: jefe! más reclutas! -gritando  
Jefe: Gracias Freddy, pasa jovencita  
Mangle: quisiera trabajar aquí, no se hacer muchas cosas, pero puedo aprender- dijo muerta de los nervios.

Era la primera vez que pedía trabajo, y realmente no esperaba que la contrataran en el primer lugar que buscara, pensó que debía esforzarse más, todos se quejan de que es difícil encontrar trabajo

Jefe: bien pues necesitamos meseros, solo es cuestión de llevarles la comida a los clientes, bienvenida a nuestra pizzería

Mangle: De verdad! -dijo sorprendida- así de fácil, no me pondrá a prueba o algo así?  
Jefe: no, para ser mesero no necesitas pruebas, además nos urgen los empleados, ve con Freddy, el chico que te trajo, él es el subgerente y te guiara para que hagas tu trabajo, si puedes quédate a trabajar de una vez  
Mangle: Claro señor - dijo aun sorprendida  
Jefe: Oye y cuál es tu nombre chica nueva?  
Mangle: Me llamo Mangle  
Jefe: bien Mangle pues bienvenida de nuevo  
Mangle salió de la oficina y fue con Freddy...  
Freddy: y bien niña, te quedas en el equipo?  
Mangle: si, el jefe me dijo que tú me dirías que hacer y me ayudarías  
Freddy: claro, es mi trabajo como subgerente primero te mostrare el lugar - camina delante de ella haciendo señas para que lo siga- aquí es el área del comedor, tu iras a tomar las ordenes de los clientes a la mesa, las anotaras y las llevaras a la cajera, por cierto ella es mi novia - dijo con orgullo  
Caminan hacia el área de cajas  
Golden: hola amor, hola, eres una nueva empleada?  
Mangle: si, seré mesera  
Golden: y cuál es tu nombre compañera?  
Mangle: Soy Mangle  
Golden: yo soy Golden, soy la cajera y supongo que conoces a mi novio Freddy, es el subgerente, no es genial, mi novio es el subgerente del local, gana mucho dinero y...  
Freddy: ya cálmate Golden, no tienes que presumir  
Golden: solo me gusta conversar con la gente, bien espero que seamos buenas amigas Mangle  
Mangle: si claro

Realmente no deseaba hacer amistad con nadie, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad y además no confiaba en la gente

Freddy: bien atrás del área de cajas es la cocina, tu no tendrás que entrar ahí, pero te presentare a las chicas que trabajan aquí  
Dentro de la cocina se encontró a 2 chicas con alas de pollo que se encargaban de preparar las pizzas y demás que servían en el restaurante  
Chica: quien es ella Freddy?  
Freddy: nueva compañera Chica, se llama Mangle  
Chica: Mangle, hola soy Chica  
Toy chica: y yo soy Toy chica  
Mangle: mucho gusto  
Freddy: bien vamos ahora al área de juegos, a propósito, no te presente a tus compañeros meseros, están muy ocupados  
Mangle: no debería ponerme a trabajar de una vez?, se ve que hay muchos cliente  
Freddy: está bien, tienes razón, ponte a trabajar, luego te muestro el area de juegos  
Mangle se puso a trabajar, estaba nerviosa pero pronto se acostumbró al ambiente  
Bonbon: hola compañera! me llamo Bonbon  
Mangle: hola me llamo Mangle  
Bonnie: hey yo soy Bonnie -gritó  
Mangle: jeje mucho gusto chicos  
Después de un rato...  
Freddy: quieres descansar un poco Mangle?  
Mangle: está bien (por fin)  
Mangle se fue a explorar la pizzería por su cuenta, y conoció a otros dos chicos que estaban en el área de juegos  
BBoy: hola compañera nueva, soy Ballon boy  
Puppet: yo soy Puppet  
Mangle: mucho gusto soy Mangle  
Ellos estaban ocupados entreteniendo a los niños y Mangle siguió explorando la pizzería, y le dio curiosidad un extraño escenario cubierto con cortinas moradas con estrellas  
Mangle: ("la pirate Cove" que es eso?) -piensa mientras se acerca al lugar  
Levanta las cortinas y encuentra un chico sentado en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, parecía tener unas orejas de zorro parecidas a las suyas y cabello rojo, tenía un gancho en su mano y un parche en el ojo  
Foxy: largo de aquí! nadie me moleste en mi descanso! -grito  
Mangle se asustó y salió corriendo lejos de ahi...

Continuara...


	2. la vida es cruel Cap2

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 2**

Freddy: ten cuidado con él. Es Foxy, es un chico solitario y muy malhumorado

Golden: y extraño

Mangle: y que hace?

Freddy: se encarga de contarles historias de piratas a los niños, el jefe lo puso ahí por cómo se porta jeje, su mal humor y su voz lo hacen parecer un rudo pirata y los niños lo respetan y lo admiran

Chica: yo no culpo como es, sus padres murieron hace unos años, pero eso sí, se porta algo agresivo a veces, así que mejor no lo molestamos

Freddy: más te vale llegar temprano mañana si no quieres toparte con el Mangle, además el casillero que te toca para guardar tus cosas está al lado del de Foxy, así que debes llegar antes e irte temprano

Mangle: si está bien

Al día siguiente a Mangle se le hizo tarde

Mangle: demonios, justo lo que me advirtieron y lo hago –llega a la pizzería y va a los casilleros a guardar su mochila, donde guarda libros sobre historias del mar-

Luego llega Foxy y Mangle se pone nerviosa por las advertencias que le hicieron los demás, aunque su abuelo siempre le enseño a defenderse

Foxy: a un lado –abre su casillero bruscamente y guarda su mochila-

Mangle: emm hola

Foxy: -extrañado- hola –se va-

Mangle: ah Chica tiene razón, el solo debe ser así porque ha tenido una vida cruel –recordando lo que le dijo su abuelo "las personas son malas, y son malas porque la vida fue cruel con ellos, ten cuidado con ellos y asegúrate que también los demás tengan cuidado de ti, se mala para que te teman y no te lastime la vida"

Mangle fue a trabajar, solo se limitaba a cumplir con su trabajo, descansaba y solo hablaba con los demás si ellos le preguntaban cosas

Freddy: Mangle, hoy no hay muchos clientes, podrías ayudar en la limpieza del área de juegos, unos niños tiraron refresco ahí

Mangle: está bien –va al área de juegos con un trapeador-

Mientras Foxy estaba contando una historia a los niños, ellos lo miraban con respeto y entusiasmo

Foxy: -gritando- ah los malditos piratas enemigos eran malvados y los degollaron a todos y les robaron los tesoros que llevaban, y esa es una prueba más de que la vida es horrible si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte. Bien se acabó la historia lárguense de mi pirate cove

Los niños salieron corriendo pero no con temor, ellos pensaban que como era pirata era normal que gritara de esa forma.

Mangle: ah demonios ensuciaron frente a la pirate cove –se acerca temerosa-

Foxy: dije que se larguen

Mangle: emm solo voy a limpiar, además… -intenta demostrar que es valiente y mala- tú no eres mi jefe y tú no me tienes que decir que hacer

Foxy se quedó en shok, nadie nunca se le había enfrentado con tal valor, ni siquiera el mismo gerente nunca le había hablado así

Foxy: así que te crees muy valiente no niñita –la sube al escenario de la pirate cove con una mano- así que te atreves a enfrentarme así

Mangle no bajo la mirada a pesar que sentía un poco de miedo

Mangle: que vas a hacerme, no tengo miedo, de todas formas sé que la vida es cruel, y me han pasado muchas cosas como para seguir siendo una niña llorona

Foxy la soltó y la empujo al suelo

Foxy: está bien largo, al parecer no es fácil asustarte pero veras quien es el más fuerte de aquí –cierra las cortinas-

Mangle se fue tratando de no demostrar miedo

Pasaron semanas y Mangle todos los días tenía que soportar a Foxy, que estaba decidido a hacerle la vida más difícil a Mangle y demostrarle que él era más fuerte

Un día Mangle le tocaba descanso y salió a comer, fue a la cocina por pizza con Chica

Mangle: podrías darme 4 rebanadas de Pizza?

Chica: tómalas de ahí –le muestra unas pizzas-

Mangle: gracias

Luego llego Foxy gritando como de costumbre

Foxy: quítate –agarra pizza-

Chica: oye no deberías tratarla así

Foxy: yo trato a la gente como quiero –se va-

Chica: maldito Foxy, pero bueno nosotros ya nos acostumbramos a eso

Mangle: yo no le tengo miedo, es más –sale de la cocina-

Mangle: -gritando- hey pirata de pacotilla, te crees muy macho para gritarle a una mujer no, pues yo no te tengo miedo

Foxy volteo a ver a Mangle y regreso con ella

Foxy: que dijiste chica loca?

Mangle: que no te tengo miedo maldito pirata aprovechado –levanta la mirada a la altura de la de Foxy-

Foxy: -la agarra de su blusa y la sube como si fuera a pelear con un hombre- así que te crees muy fuerte no?

Mangle: yo no te tengo miedo como los demás

Foxy: así que no me tienes miedo, -la tira al piso- y tú que puedes hacerme niña

Mangle: esto –se levanta y lo muerde en el brazo-

Foxy: ahh maldita zorra –se suelta de Mangle y se va a la pirate cove-

Mangle: eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo –gritando-

A la salida Mangle fue a su casillero y encontró a Foxy tratando de vendarse el brazo, al parecer si le había causado mucho daño

Mangle: te ayudo?

Foxy: no necesito tu ayuda déjame solo

Mangle: eso lo hice para que no te metas conmigo y no creas que soy como las demás mujeres de debiluchas

Foxy: pues eso ya lo sabía desde el principio, por eso eres mi rival

Mangle: rival?

Foxy: yo soy quien infunde el temor en la pizzería y ninguna chiquilla va a quitarme ese lugar

Mangle: pero porque quieres que todos te tengan miedo?

Foxy: así me respetaran y no me hará daño nadie

Sus palabras le recordaban a Mangle a su abuelo.

Mangle: pues yo opino lo mismo, la vida es cruel y eso es algo que todos deben saber

Foxy: en eso estamos de acuerdo

Mangle: trae acá –le jala el brazo a Foxy y le pone alcohol y una venda-

Foxy: aah no seas salvaje porque me echas eso? Me arde

Mangle: no decías que muy fuerte pirata?

Foxy: suéltame!

Mangle: estate quieto, además te estoy ayudando

Foxy: no que eras muy mala, porque me ayudas?

Mangle: no te ayudo por gusto, lo hago para que sufras, y tú terminaras temiéndome a mí

Foxy: ja! Yo temerte a ti, ni en tus sueños, primero tú me temerás a mi

Mangle: eso lo veremos –agarra su mochila y se va-

Continuara:

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios

AMLC21 Fanfics


	3. La vida es cruel Cap3

**La Vida es Cruel Cap3**

Al siguiente día…

Freddy: Mangle podrías limpiar el Baño?

Mangle: porque no se lo ordenas a Foxy

Freddy: ya sabes como es y…

Mangle: claro, como a él le tienen miedo, pero vas a ver Freddy

Freddy: ya pues no te enojes, esta es la última vez que lavas el baño

Mangle se fue enojada al baño, Foxy andaba por ahí algo sospechoso

Mangle: no estorbes voy a lavar el baño

Foxy: suerte con eso Mangle

Mangle: que se trae Foxy ahora

Luego escucho mujeres que gritaban…

Mujeres: auxiliooooo una Víbora!

Mangle: ay no!

Foxy: jeje –gritando- te mueres de miedo cierto?

Mangle: -con la víbora cargando- porque lo haría –se aleja con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

Foxy: joder, no le teme a las víboras

Después…

Mangle: -gritando- Baño libre de suciedad y víboras

Bonbon: a Mangle se le pego lo gritona de Foxy

Bonnie: son muy parecidos y si te fijas Foxy sale más de la pirate cove ahora

Golden: creen que se gusten?

Freddy: esos dos? No creo, terminarían matándose uno al otro

Más tarde en la pirate cove, Foxy estaba contando sus historias y de repente le cayeron lombrices en la cabeza

Foxy: demonios! Mangle!

Mangle estaba riéndose lejos de ahí

Foxy: pero vas a ver Mangle –la amenazaba con señas-

Pasaron días tratando de causar temor el uno al otro, una tarde a la salida en el área de casilleros…

Foxy: como te fue con el tigre que salió de la cocina?

Mangle: bien y a ti como te fue con las sanguijuelas en el baño de hombres?

Foxy: nada mal niña

Mangle: mejor ríndete, no hallaras nada que me de miedo

Foxy: ah no –la empuja a los casilleros y la besa a la fuerza en la boca-

Mangle: (pero porque hace eso)

Luego Foxy la suelta y se va sin decir nada

Mangle se quedó ahí en shock, no entendía porque había hecho eso y sentía ganas de llorar sin razón

Mangle: (porque lo hizo, solo lo hace por asustarme o por lastimarme o…)

Golden: te pasa algo?

Mangle: no –se va corriendo-

Freddy: ah porque tenemos gente loca en la pizzería

Bonnie: me hablaban?

Golden: hablamos de gente loca no de idiotas

Chica: oigan no insulten a sus compañeros, y menos tu Freddy, eres el subgerente

Freddy: ya pues vámonos

Mientras Mangle se fue a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que Foxy le dio, no podía dejar de pensar que era una trampa, después de todo, él quería que le tuviera miedo y demostrarle que era más fuerte que ella

Mangle: (no puede ser, porque me siento así, acaso el me gusta? Pero Foxy me odia y eso lo hizo por asustarme, no puedo enamorarme de él, no puede ser eso mi punto débil)

Los siguientes días Mangle evitó a toda costa encontrarse con Foxy, ahora si llegaba muy temprano y salía más tarde, ya no trataba de hacerle nada. Foxy en cambio se sentía con mucha satisfacción pues sabía que había ganado, ahora ella no lo molestaría, pero en el fondo extrañaba pelearse con ella

Una tarde Freddy los reunió a todos…

Freddy: chicos mañana es día libre pero dos de nosotros debemos venir a hacer inventario y luego esos dos podrán tener su día libre pasado mañana.

Golden: como decidiremos quienes vendrán a hacer el inventario

Freddy: a la suerte, escribiré los nombres de todos en un papel y…

Foxy: yo vengo

Todos: queee!

Foxy: así es, ya les dije, además necesito pasado mañana libre y quiero que Mangle venga conmigo

Mangle: queee? Pero porque

Freddy: ejem está bien, Foxy ustedes vendrán

Mangle: yo no quiero venir Freddy

Freddy: Vamos Mangle no que tu no le tenías miedo a Foxy

Mangle: no, no es por miedo es que…

Foxy: si no me tienes miedo vendrás

Mangle: ah está bien

Freddy: decidido ustedes vienen mañana, aquí están las tablas de las cosas que contaran para el inventario

Al día siguiente…

Mangle: hagamos esto rápido, que quiero irme

Foxy: tenemos que contar cosa por cosa. Tu cuenta los sacos de harina, yo contare los quesos

Mangle: tú no tienes por qué ordenarme, además no puedo dejar que cuentes el queso, te lo comerás

Foxy: oye, y porque me has estado evitando todos estos días, acaso ya te diste por vencida?

Mangle: no, es solo que… -no sabía que decirle, ella sentía que se estaba enamorando de Foxy pero si se daba cuenta seguro él terminaría burlándose de ella y solo la haría sufrir-

Foxy: que, no sabes que inventar cierto? –se acerca a ella-

Mangle: -lo patea- aléjate de mí, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Foxy: está bien, pero no te escaparas de enfrentarte a mi hoy

Comenzaron a hacer el inventario

Foxy: estas son tonterías, porque hay que contar cuantas pelotas de plástico hay en el área de juegos

Mangle: y yo que voy a saber, tampoco entiendo porque debemos contar cuantos baños hay

Más tarde…

Mangle: bien, falta hacer el conteo de los sacos de harina y los quesos y podremos irnos

Foxy: no tan rápido –agarra a Mangle y la arrincona en la bodega-

Mangle: -nerviosa- que es lo que quieres?

Foxy: que seas mi víctima y me temas y esta es la única forma que he encontrado para darte miedo –la besa-

Mangle en el fondo lo disfrutaba pero sabe que el solo está jugando con ella

Mangle: -se agacha- no lo hagas déjame –tiene ganas de llorar-

Foxy: -la agarra de la cara- entonces admite que he ganado

Mangle: -llorando-está bien déjame en paz

Foxy: que te pasa? (pero que raro, nunca la había visto llorar)

Mangle: ya déjame ir

Foxy: no, te he ganado y exijo mi premio

Mangle: pero que quieres?

Foxy: emm, mira eres una chica distinta a las otras y debo admitir que… pues que me gustas

Mangle: queee!

Foxy: además a pesar de lo molesta que eres, no se puede negar que estas bonita, así que exijo que seas mi novia

Mangle jamás hubiera esperado eso de Foxy y no sabía si sentirse feliz o esperar algo peor

Mangle: pero porque quieres eso? Tú me odias no?

Foxy: supongo que sí, pero hoy en día en la estúpida sociedad, las parejas empiezan amándose y terminan odiándose, porque no hacerlo al revés

Mangle: (no encuentro errores en su lógica, pero porque…) pe pero porque yo?

Foxy: ya te lo dije, no eres una estúpida chica aburrida que se asusta con todo, además entiendes el concepto de la vida como yo

Mangle: cual concepto?

Foxy: de que la vida es cruel, te la pasas repitiendo eso todos los días

Mangle: pues lo es, precisamente por eso no debo, bueno no deberíamos hacer esto

Foxy: que, ser novios, igual la vida te tratara mal o no? Que puedes perder?

Continuara…

Visita la página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	4. La vida es cruel Cap 4

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 4**

Después de que Foxy le pidió a Mangle o le "exigió" que fuera su novia…

Mangle: ah pues ya que, está bien, acepto

Foxy: pues bien –a besa otra vez-

Mangle: ya… ya me voy

Foxy: si ya vámonos

Mangle: oye olvidamos contar los sacos de harina y los quesos

Foxy: pues pongámosle lo que sea –escribe números en la tabla-

Mangle: por favor Foxy! No creo que tengamos 200 sacos de harina y menos 500 quesos

Foxy: ya no importa, ah y mañana que tendremos el día libre te exijo que salgas conmigo

Mangle: a dónde?

Foxy: yo que voy a saber, no sé qué hacen los novios aparte de besarse y tener sexo

Mangle: quee!

Foxy: adiós te espero aquí mañana a las 4 de la tarde

Mangle: mendigo Foxy pero debo encontrar la forma de no ser cariñosa con él, así pensara que solo lo hago por el trato que hicimos

En la noche Mangle se la paso pensando en que era novia de Foxy, en que la besó de nuevo, y en que saldría con el mañana

Al día siguiente…

Mangle: ay no! Que voy a ponerme! Esta es mi primera cita y no sé cómo vestirme!

Luego se le ocurrió llamar a Golden, después de todo ella se la pasaba intentando ser su amiga y tenía su número de celular así que la llamó.

Golden: bueno!

Mangle: Golden, soy Mangle emm te quería pedir ayuda para… -luego recordó que tendría que decirle que saldría con Foxy y se arrepintió- mejor no, olvídalo

Golden: oh vamos confía en mí, que te ocurre, Foxy te hizo algo mientras estaban haciendo el inventario?

Mangle: es que… Hoy saldré con él

Golden: que te pasa! Estas loca, ire a tu casa inmediatamente…

Mangle: pero Golden, tu no… ay no ya colgó

Una hora después Golden llego a la casa de Mangle

Golden: que problema fue encontrar tu casa, pero con la dirección que dejaste en la pizzería logre encontrarte, pero que fea casa tienes

Mangle: -sin importarle el insulto de Golden- pero que haces aquí?

Golden: pues ayudarte! Como que saldrás con el lunático y malvado de Foxy

Mangle: es que ya sabes, estamos compitiendo para demostrar quién es más fuerte y valiente de la pizzería así que acordamos salir para seguir nuestra competencia jeje

Golden: estás loca, pero bueno, si te gusta Foxy tampoco tienes que ocultarlo, podrá ser odioso pero está muy guapo

Mangle –sonrojada- emm solo dime que me puedo poner, nunca he salido con ningún hombre

Golden: bien –busco entre toda la ropa de Mangle- solo tienes esto, no usas faldas o vestidos?

Mangle: no, y no pienso usar eso

Golden: pues no hay remedio, ponte esto, es lo más decente que encontré entre tus trapos –le da una blusa blanca con un moño rosa y un pantalón café - . Esto te quedara mejor, no es muy bonito que digamos, pero te quedara más ajustado y se te vera bien

Mangle: esta ropa –recordó que eso era de su madre, ella le había contado que con ese traje tuvo la primera cita con su padre- emm bien gracias Golden me pondré esto entonces, ya puedes irte

Golden: no, te ayudare a maquillarte y a…

Mangle: dije que puedes irte –la empuja afuera-

Golden: ay que amargada – se va-

Mangle: bien me probare esto

Luego a las 4 estaba Foxy afuera de la pizzería mirando su reloj. Luego llego Mangle

Foxy: te tardaste mucho –mira a Mangle- emm te… te arreglaste bien jeje lo hiciste por mí?

Mangle: emm no, digo… mira yo me arreglo como quiera no, además así me visto cuando no voy a trabajar

Foxy: bien pues a donde nos largamos

Mangle: pues no sé, nunca he salido con nadie

Foxy: ni yo, pero creo que deberíamos ir al cine

Mangle: porque?

Foxy: porque Freddy y Golden se la pasan diciendo "ay si y fuimos al cine y vimos esta película y tragamos palomas hasta vomitar y los nachos están muy buenos y bla, bla, bla"

A Mangle le causó gracia como Foxy imitaba a Golden

Mangle: entonces iremos al cine

Foxy: anda pues súbete y vámonos

Foxy tenía una motocicleta y se subieron, luego al llegar al cine…

Foxy: y que vemos?

Mangle: pues… Mira veamos esa –señala un cartel que tiene una calavera- se llama destino final 6

Foxy: bien, me alegra que eligieras esa y no esa de una noche en parís

Mangle: vamos pues

Foxy: hay que comprar la tragadera

Compraron 2 palomitas de las grandes, 2 cazuelas de nachos, dos sodas y 2 hot dogs. La película se trataba de un tipo que podía ver como morirían las personas que lo rodeaban, y era muy sangrienta, se veía mejor aún pues entraron a la sala 3D

Mangle: jeje esta genial

Foxy: si lo sé, oye quieres que vaya por dulces?

Mangle: si claro tráeme chocolates

Foxy: está bien, pero traeré de los que yo quiera

Mangle: como sea pero date prisa

Durante toda la película se la pasaron comiendo, no fue la cita más romántica pero ambos la disfrutaron

Foxy: pues no estuvo mal, nos vemos mañana –la besa y se va-

Mangle: (ah bien, es tan frio como suponía, aun así me agrado esta cita) –se va a su casa-

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios

AMLC21 Fanfics


	5. La vida es cruel Cap 5

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 5**

Al día siguiente en la pizzería…

Mangle llegó a su casillero y vio a Foxy esperándola

Foxy: hola cosa rara

Mangle: hola microbio con patas

Foxy se acercó a ella y la besó

Mangle: oye no hagas eso aquí

Foxy: porque no? Eres mi novia no, puedo hacer esto cuando quiera

Mangle: pero nos van a ver

Foxy: y que si nos ven, hay algún problema con eso, es más, -la jala del brazo y la arrastra hasta el comedor principal-

Mangle: que haces?

Foxy: -gritando- atención bola de inútiles, Mangle es mi novia oyeron!

Todos: queeee!

Mangle: porque hiciste eso idiota

Foxy: para marcar territorio niña, eres de mi propiedad

Mangle: yo no soy propiedad de nadie me oíste

Foxy: ya te dije, cuando salgas a descansar me avisas para que me traigas de tragar a la pirate cove

Mangle: tampoco soy tu sirvienta

Foxy: ah pero bien que ayer disfrutaste de todo lo que YO tuve que pagar en el cine verdad, y todavía te compre tus mendigos chocolates recuerdas

Mangle: ah, ahora me reclamas, tú fuiste el que me invitó

Foxy: pues eres mi novia. Mínimo debes hacerme el favor de traerme mi comida y agradece que no te estoy pidiendo que me la cocines –se va a la pirate cove-

Mangle: -enojada- ay maldito Foxy!

Bonnie: vaya, entonces como le hiciste para enamorar a ese amargado?

Mangle: yo que voy a saber, además él no está enamorado de mí, solo quiere fastidiarme y así nos fastidiaremos mutuamente –se fue a tomar las ordenes de los clientes-

Más tarde…

Mangle: Ya voy a comer, que te traigo entonces?

Foxy: tráeme 5 cachos de pizza de peperoni con champiñones y 4 panes de ajo, 1 aderezo y una soda de uva. También te traes lo tuyo y vienes a comer conmigo en la pirate cove

Mangle: pero comeremos en el piso?

Foxy: que, así como yo todos los días, odio salir y sentarme con la demás gente

Mangle: está bien ahorita vengo –se va por la pizza-

Y en la cocina…

Chica: Mangle! Estas loca! Porque aceptaste a Foxy como novio, te puede hacer algo, con lo brusco que es

Mangle: puedo manejar eso, además debo encontrar su punto débil y tratar de dominarlo

Toy Chica: pues bien por ti

Mangle llevó la comida a la Pirate Cove y se sentó en el piso con Foxy

Foxy: ah muy bien a comer –muerde la pizza-

Mangle: oye porque aceptaste trabajar aquí? Digo un tipo rudo como tu contando historias para niños, como te convencieron?

Foxy: pues porque necesito dinero, vivo yo solo y debo mantenerme para tener que tragar, y además estoy ahorrando para comprarme un barco y largarme a vivir solo en medio del mar, viviré de la comida que robe de otros barcos y pescando, como un verdadero pirata

Mangle: en serio! Yo quiero ir contigo! Emm digo, solo para verte hacer el ridículo como pirata

Foxy: vamos no finjas, sé las ganas que tienes de ir al mar, te la pasas leyendo libros sobre el mar. Tal vez te lleve un día

Mangle: de verdad!

Foxy: si, después de todo eres de mi propiedad

Mangle: cállate –le lanza un pan de ajo-

Foxy: maldita zorra, como te odio

Mangle: yo te odio más

Pasaron algunas semanas, Foxy y Mangle acostumbraban comer juntos en la pirate cove, salían de vez en cuando y casi siempre a comer, también seguían molestándose y tratando de asustarse con animales el uno al otro. Una tarde…

Foxy: este fin de semana que no trabajaremos iremos a un campamento extremo

Mangle: que?

Foxy: iremos a este lugar –le muestra un folleto-

Mangle: ahí hay montañas! Bien pero debo advertirte que tampoco le temo a las alturas

Foxy: eso lo veremos cuando estemos ahí, mañana te veo a las 6 de la mañana

Mangle: que! Es muy temprano

Foxy: el viaje es muy largo, además acamparemos ahí el día siguiente

Mangle: quee! (pasare toda la noche con Foxy, y si me hace algo)

Foxy: hey reacciona

Mangle: ya pues está bien, que debo llevar?

Foxy: lleva 2 cambios de ropa, y lo que requieras para pasar la noche, yo llevar la casa de campaña

Mangle: emm solo es una no?

Foxy: así es, acaso tienes miedo de pasar la noche conmigo?

Mangle: por supuesto que no

Foxy: entonces eso no importa o sí?

Mangle: no, ya pues nos vemos aquí mañana –se va-

Al día siguiente…

Mangle: claro, ahora soy yo la que llega demasiado temprano

Foxy: vaya, llegaste unos segundos antes que yo y dices que llegaste demasiado temprano, que exagerada eres, anda súbete que el viaje es muy largo

Al llegar a ese lugar…

Mangle: por dios hicimos 3 horas de camino

Foxy: te dije que era viaje largo, mira eso –señala las montañas

Mangle: que haremos aquí?

Foxy: subiremos a estas cosas extremas que hay, mira hay salto de bongie, una tirolesa, un puente colgante, rappel (para escalar montañas) también hay cuatrimotos y te puedes subir

Mangle: solo quieres asustarme pero no lo conseguirás, vamos estoy ansiosa por subir a todo eso

Fueron a escalar y jugaron carreras, también se lanzaron del bongie y se tiraron por la tirolesa a 100 metros de altura

Mangle: eso no fue nada

Foxy: claro que no, bien es hora de regresar al campamento y montar la tienda de campaña

Y en el campamento:

Foxy: es hora de cenar, yo pondré la fogata y tu cocinaras algo

Mangle: ay esta bien, pero no te garantizo que este muy bueno

Mangle hizo carne asada con papas y salchichas

Foxy: no esta mal, pásame la mantequilla

Mangle: toma –se la avienta

Foxy: oye me embarraste la cabeza

Mangle: jajaja

Foxy: muy graciosa eh, -agarra la barra de mantequilla y va con Mangle y se la embarra en la cara-

Mangle: oye!

Foxy: jeje verdad que no es gracioso

Mangle: no, solo es gracioso cuando tu estas sucio

Foxy: déjame limpiarte –se acerca y le quita la mantequilla con la lengua-

Mangle: oye no hagas eso

Foxy la tira al piso y comienza a besarla, además le sigue poniendo mantequilla y se la come

Mangle: jeje tranquilo me haces cosquillas –lo empuja- ahora es mi turno –le quita la mantequilla y lo embarro y le hizo lo mismo-

Foxy: maldita Mangle, pero me estas provocando y sabes que voy a hacerte

Mangle: qué?

Foxy: hoy no te salvas de mi

Mangle: (ay no, ya sé que es lo que quiere, de todas formas estoy lista, no dejare que me asuste, además creo que yo también quiero hacerlo)

Terminando de comer Foxy apago la fogata y se metió a la tienda de campaña

Mangle: -nerviosa- emm vamos a dormir Foxy jeje

Foxy: no vamos a dormir –se quita la gabardina y se echa encima de Mangle- hoy te voy a enseñar unas cuantas cosas niña, esto te va a doler y terminaras llorando de dolor

Mangle: no tengo miedo, anda ven y demuéstrame que tan hombre eres

Foxy: esperaba que dijeras eso

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios

AMLC21 Fanfics


	6. La vida es cruel Cap 6

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 6**

 **Habrá algo de Lemon en este capítulo…**

Foxy y Mangle se quedaron a dormir juntos en la casa de campaña y planean tener relaciones…

Foxy: esto te va a doler

Mangle: anda no me asustas

Foxy empezó a besar a Mangle y rápidamente bajo a su cuello y la desvistió de una forma muy brusca, a Mangle no le molestaba, ella se esperaba que Foxy fuera así, por eso no se asustó ni se quejó, como tampoco se quiso quedar atrás, Mangle le quito el pantalón y la camisa dejándolo en ropa interior. No sabía mucho de este tipo de situaciones pero podía imaginarse que podía hacer así que le quito el bóxer y con su mano agarro y comenzó a masturbar a Foxy

Foxy: eso me gusta sigue así –comienza a gemir-

Mangle introduce el pene de Foxy en su boca y comienza a chuparlo lentamente y luego más rápido

Foxy: basta me toca –la agarra fuerte de los hombros y la acuesta- sin avisarle le quita su ropa interior y comienza a manosear sus pechos para luego comenzar a chuparlos y morderlos

Mangle: ah sí vamos Pirata más fuerte no tengas compasión

Foxy no espero para obedecer esa orden y comenzó a morder más fuerte y por todo el cuerpo, después utilizó 3 de sus dedos y los introdujo en Mangle sin previo aviso, esto hizo que Mangle gritara de placer y dolor a la vez. Foxy hizo movimientos algo bruscos dentro de ella pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla luego decidió parar

Mangle: que ocurre continúa

Foxy: ya es hora de lo que estabas esperando chica sucia

Foxy la agarra comienza a penetrar a Mangle, ella grita un poco pero no puede ocultar el dolor, Foxy dejo de moverse un momento en lo que Mangle se calmaba y se acostumbraba a tener su miembro dentro de ella. Después que Mangle se relajó Foxy empezó a embestir rápidamente. Mangle se imaginó que Foxy sería más brusco y salvaje en ese momento, pero fue todo lo contrario, fue muy dulce y compasivo. Ella se sentía feliz.

 **Fin del Lemon**

Después de haber terminado…

Foxy: no estuvo mal, nada mal –abraza a Mangle-

Mangle: (me tuvo compasión, no fue tan malo como creí que sería, de hecho fue muy lindo) ah no estuvo mal, estuvo muy bien –se acurruca con Foxy-

Al día siguiente…

Foxy: ya hay que irnos… emm oye…

Mangle: que pasa?

Foxy: estas bien?

Mangle: si lo estoy, debo admitir que estoy adolorida pero no es nada

Foxy: volverías a hacerlo?

Mangle: claro que si

Foxy: bien vámonos

Cuando llegaron a la pizzería Mangle se bajó, estaba acostumbrada a que Foxy la dejaba ahí y luego ella se iba caminando a su casa

Foxy: oye, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Mangle: porque? Siempre me dejas aquí

Foxy: tú sube a la moto y dime donde está tu casa

Mangle: ay está bien

Luego llegaron a la casa de Mangle

Mangle: es aquí

Foxy: aquí (pero que casa más fea y pobre) emm puedo pasar?

Mangle: si porque no, pero la casa es un desastre

Foxy: no necesitas decírmelo ya me di cuenta

Foxy entró y allí dentro era aún peor, había tiradero por todos lados y las paredes de madera estaban maltratadas

Mangle: siento el tiradero pero tuve que sacar la ropa que empaque y…

Foxy estaba más ocupado viendo el desastre que poniendo atención a lo que Mangle le decía, había ropa regada por todos lados, y trastes sucios hasta arriba de su cama, y tenía gatos comiendo de sus sartenes encima de la estufa, cajas de cartón tiradas por doquier

Mangle: Foxy ahí vengo voy al baño

Foxy: si aquí te espero –se pone a explorar la pequeña casa que prácticamente es un solo cuarto-

Encontró una caja en un lado de su buro donde tenía fotos de ella cuando era niña con una mujer que seguro era su madre y un anciano que era el abuelo, encontró también un cuaderno en el que tenía escritos miles de veces que la vida era horrible y cruel y que su vida no tenía sentido, quería estar muerta, de no ser por las enseñanzas de su abuelo que la hicieron más fuerte no hubiese podido resistir todo lo que le ha tocado vivir

Foxy: (realmente la vida ha sido muy cruel con ella)

Luego Mangle salió del baño

Mangle: jeje oye siéntate en el sillón

Foxy: tienes sillón?

Mangle: si está aquí debajo de toda esa ropa

Foxy: jeje ah si

Mangle: quieres un café o un té de canela?

Foxy: ejem no quiero, hay gatos comiendo de los sartenes

Mangle: ellos son mi familia, son los únicos que me acompañan aquí –se pone triste porque recuerda a su abuelo y a su madre-

Foxy: hey bueno está bien tráeme un té de canela –trata de hacerla pensar en otra cosa porque nota su tristeza-

Mangle: si está bien

Foxy: oye Mangle

Mangle: qué?

Foxy: te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo?

Mangle: pero que!

Foxy: mira esta casa es un desastre y yo… también me siento solo –se pone triste-

Mangle: (es la primera vez que me habla de sus sentimientos) emm no lo sé, estas seguro de eso?

Foxy: vamos, puedes traer a tus gatos si quieres, además necesito que hagas los quehaceres de la casa

Mangle: que! Para eso me quieres

Foxy: oh vamos tampoco es que seas mi sirvienta, además a los dos nos conviene

Mangle: está bien (rayos ahora viviré con Foxy, yo lo amo pero no puedo ser feliz y confiarme, seguro después pasara algo y todo se arruinara)

Foxy: entonces empaca lo que necesites y échalo a las cajas para llevárnoslo ya

Mangle: ayúdame a guardar todo

Foxy: está bien, que guardo?

Mangle: en esta caja echa mis uniformes del trabajo y mi ropa

Foxy: como nos llevamos a los gatos?

Mangle: échalos en una caja pero hazles agujeros

Luego llegaron a la casa de Foxy, no era muy grande pero estaba mucho mejor que la de Mangle

Mangle: qué bonita casa

Foxy: que bien que te agrade, por la noche hay fantasmas

Mangle: en serio, que interesante

Foxy: y tendrás que dormir conmigo todas las noches

Mangle: bien, no me quejo

Foxy: bien deja tus cosas en mi cuarto y tus gatos en el patio de atrás, ire por platos para que les des de comer algo

Mangle: si Foxy, sabes, ahora que te conozco bien, he visto que no eres tan malo como pensaba

Foxy: -sonrojado- ah cállate, yo soy como se me da la gana

Mangle salió a dejar a sus 3 gatitos afuera, el patio estaba bien protegido, asi que no se escaparían

Foxy: toma aquí están los platos dales leche

Mangle: si, ponles los nombres a los platos

Foxy: ni que los gatos supieran leer

Mangle: quiero que tengan nombres

Foxy: ándale pues, como se llaman?

Mangle: el blanco se llama Jeff, el negro Slender y el de rayas Jack

Foxy: vaya nombres para gatos, bien después de alimentar a los gatos quiero que me hagas el desayuno

Mangle: ay no, estoy cansada

Foxy: ya pues zorra floja, yo hare el desayuno pero mañana tu harás todas las comidas

Mangle: de acuerdo

Foxy hizo el desayuno, cocinaba bastante bien para ser un pirata amargado y rudo

Mangle: jeje no cocinas mal, esto sabe mejor que lo que yo cocino

Foxy: pues deberás aprender a cocinar mejor porque quiero que me hagas buenas comidas

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios

AMLC21 Fanfics


	7. La vida es cruel Cap 7

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 7**

Más tarde Foxy y Mangle se fueron a trabajar…

Golden: oigan miren quienes llegaron juntos –señala a Foxy y a Mangle-

Freddy: y que, pues son novios no?

Golden: si pero vienen de la casa de Foxy, tal vez ya decidieron vivir juntos

Bonnie: pues bien por ellos, ojala así se les quite lo amargados

En cuanto entraron Golden agarró a Mangle y se la llevo a la cocina…

Mangle: que haces?

Golden: vengan todas, hey Mangle cuenta el chisme ya te fuiste a vivir con Foxy?

Mangle: y a ustedes que les importa

Chica: no seas chismosa Golden, déjala

Bonbon: que tiene de malo que nos cuente

Mangle: ay ya que, si voy a vivir con él

Golden: y piensan casarse?

Mangle: no, y ya déjenme en paz –sale de la cocina-

Luego llegó el jefe…

Jefe: chicos vengan, les presento a su nuevo compañero Springtrap, el será repartidor como Toy Freddy

Todos menos Foxy: bienvenido Springtrap!

Springtrap: gracias

Foxy: tú –lo señala con el dedo- eres mi enemigo de la secundaria

Springtrap: eres el fastidioso que me arrojo la mochila desde el segundo piso, y me metiste en problemas con el director, maldito

Foxy: tú te lo buscaste, me golpeaste con una pelota

Springtrap: cuando entenderás que fue accidental, pero ya no soy el mismo chico que solías molestar, he entrenado en el gimnasio y ahora soy más fuerte y no te tengo miedo

Freddy: uuu Foxy otra persona que no te tiene miedo

Foxy: tú cállate metiche y tu Springtrap eso quiero verlo

Jefe: discutan sus diferencias después, vuelvan a sus puestos chicos

Más tarde en el área de la caja registradora…

Mangle: Golden la cuenta de la mesa 6

Golden: aquí tienes

Springtrap: Golden aquí esta lo de las entregas

Golden: lleva esas pizzas a esa dirección que está en el papel

Springtrap: si está bien –choca con Mangle-

Mangle: oye ten cuidado idiota, fíjate por donde caminas –se le cae la nota de la cuenta-

Springtrap: lo siento compañera –se agacha por la nota y se la da a Mangle-

Mangle: gracias y no estorbes

Springtrap: hey eres una chica salvaje, como me gustan

Mangle: quee!

Springtrap: oye te invito a cenar hoy a la salida

Mangle: no puedo porque…

Luego llega Foxy

Foxy: -enojado- ah lo que me faltaba, que anduvieras coqueteándole a mi novia –agarra a Springtrap del cuello-

Springtrap: suéltame que yo no sabía que era tu novia, además como un imbécil como tú puede tener una novia tan linda como ella

Foxy: que dejes de coquetearle maldito –lo golpea-

Freddy: oigan cálmense

Springtrap se levanta del piso y golpea a Foxy y comienzan a pelearse

Bonbon: alto chico basta

Chica: alguien deténgalos, Mangle haz algo

Mangle: yo! Porque

Golden: pues porque se están peleando por ti

Mangle: emm Foxy ya basta y el otro… como te llames vete a repartir las pizzas

Springtrap: me llamo Springtrap bella dama

Mangle: -sonrojada-no molestes

Foxy: maldito y todavía tiene el descaro de seguir coqueteándole en mi cara, y tu Mangle porque demonios le haces caso, te prohíbo que le hables, es más te prohíbo que lo veas y que te acerques a menos de 5 metros de ese tipo –enojado-

Mangle: vaya Foxy acaso estas celoso?

Foxy: cállate zorra y recuerda que eres de mi propiedad

Golden: uuu el Foxy está celoso!

Freddy: ese Foxy debe querer mucho a su novia para ponerse así de celoso

Foxy: -rojo y gritando- ya cállense metiches –se va-

Mangle: (ese es su punto débil, le dan celos de Springtrap)

Más tarde…

Springtrap: ya acabe de repartir todas las pizzas

Mangle: hola Spring

Springtrap: hola Mangle, que tal el resto del día?

Mangle: muy bien, oye quiero aprender a conducir una motocicleta pero Foxy no me enseña, podrías enseñarme tu?

Springtrap: claro que sí! Cuando puedes

Mangle: ya

Foxy: Mangle! –Gritando- Te dije que no te le acercaras a ese tipo

Mangle: por qué no? Dijiste que no estabas celoso entonces porque te molesta

Foxy: -más enojado- pues porque es mi enemigo y tú eres mi novia

Mangle: es que el me enseñara a conducir una motocicleta y tu no quisiste enseñarme

Foxy: jamás me pediste que te enseñara –la jala- ven acá, yo te enseñare todo lo que quieras saber

Mangle: eso significa que estas celoso

Foxy: no, y ya cállate con esas tonterías

Springtrap: no deberías tratarla así, es tu novia, ella merece a alguien mejor, alguien como yo por ejemplo

Foxy se quedó callado, en el fondo sabía que siempre la trataba mal, pero que más podía hacer, no sabía cómo ser bueno con ella, ni como ser más cariñoso, aunque la situación se le estaba poniendo difícil y sentía que debía hacer algo

Foxy: Mangle, emm que te hace falta?

Mangle: a que te refieres?

Foxy: no lo sé, que te hace falta para que seas feliz conmigo

Mangle se sorprendió por lo que le dijo Foxy, parecía que realmente él estaba interesado en hacerla feliz

Foxy: mira seré directo, no quiero que me dejes

Mangle: -más sorprendida aun- que te deje? (perfecto esto funciona, tiene miedo que lo deje) y porque no

Foxy: porque yo quiero que estés conmigo

Mangle: (ahh es lo más lindo que me ha dicho) ay Foxy está bien, pero admite que estas celoso de Springtrap

Foxy: no!

Mangle: pues si no lo estas le seguiré hablando –se va-

Foxy: demonios con esta zorra

Mangle: oye Springtrap vamos a que me enseñes a conducir

Springtrap: claro vamos

Foxy se fue muy enojado a la pirate cove. Pasaron varios días y a pesar de que Mangle y Foxy Vivian juntos no se hablaban, Foxy la esperaba para llevarla a la casa y al trabajo pero ya no discutían ni hablaban. Así pasaron varias semanas. Una tarde…

Foxy estaba en la pirate cove estaba cansado, pasaba noches sin dormir bien porque dejo que Mangle se quedara en la cama y él se quedaba en un sillón, Así que se quedó dormido, luego le pareció escuchar que le hablaban

Foxy: quién es?

Mangle: Foxy debo hablar contigo

Foxy: y que quieres?

Mangle: estoy embarazada

Foxy: queee! Pero si no hemos hecho nada desde hace semanas, como es eso posible?

Mangle: es que no es tuyo, es de Springtrap

Foxy: noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mangle: Foxy! Foxy despierta –lo sacude-

Foxy: demonios!

Mangle: que te pasa? Porque gritaste asi, tuviste una pesadilla?

Foxy: (ah que bueno que era una pesadilla) si lo fue

Mangle: que soñaste?

Foxy: que… que te importa

Mangle: bien no me digas, más merezco por preocuparme por ti

Foxy: hey no te vayas, quiero decirte que siento tratarte así, pero no sé cómo tratar bien a una chica, y menos a una chica como tú, ni siquiera sé si te gusta que te traten bien

Mangle: claro, como si a mí me gustara que me trataran mal –dijo con sarcasmo-

Foxy: esta bien, tratare de ser más bueno contigo

Mangle: emm gracias pero lo único que quiero es que admitas que tienes celos de Springtrap

Foxy: yo no tengo celos de nadie y ya deja de fastidiar con eso

Mangle: entonces seguiré hablándole y saliendo con él

Foxy: ya está bien! Si estoy celoso! Contenta

Mangle: si, me alegra que lo admitas

Foxy: ahora sí, te prohíbo que le hables a ese tipo

Mangle: no dejare de hablarle, solo no saldré con él.

Foxy: que! Pero para que quieres hablarle, a ti ni siquiera te gusta hablar con la gente

Mangle: pero él me trata bien, además así te hago sufrir un poco

Foxy: -triste- eso quiere decir que solo estás conmigo por nuestra competencia?

Mangle: pues era lo que tu querías no?

Foxy: si, está bien, entiendo que me odies – se levanta y se va a la oficina de Freddy-

Mangle: a dónde vas?

Foxy: ya me voy, le diré a Freddy que me siento algo mal

Mangle: pero que te pasa?

Foxy: nada! –gritando-

Mangle: pero Foxy. (Se habrá sentido mal por lo que le dije)

Después de salir de hablar con Freddy fue y le lanzó las llaves de la moto a Mangle

Mangle: no te vayas, que te ocurre?

Foxy: ya te dije que nada, solo me siento mal, cuando salgas vas a la casa, allá te espero, debo hablar contigo seriamente

Mangle se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, y sentía nervios por lo que Foxy quería decirle…

Mangle: (no debí decirle eso, tal vez el si me quiera y yo lo trate mal, por estar tratando de ser la más fuerte lo he lastimado. Ay no ojala no me deje)

Continuara…

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios y recuerden visitar mis otras historias "Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon" es mi mayor orgullo XD

AMLC21 Fanfics


	8. La vida es cruel Final

**La vida es cruel Capitulo 8**

 **Y con este Capítulo termino este fic que más que entretener como el de "Locuras en el orfanato Cawthon" (insisto, mi mayor orgullo XD) nos da una enseñanza que yo misma he aprendido de la vida**

En el capítulo anterior Mangle estaba nerviosa de llegar a la casa y saber lo que Foxy le quería decir, se sentía mal por como lo había tratado…

Por la noche al llegar a la casa…

Mangle: ya llegue Foxy

Foxy no le dijo nada y la agarro y la llevo a la cama, se portó muy salvaje pero a Mangle le daba igual, además ya no era su primera vez así que solo se dejó llevar, aun así sentía que algo estaba mal en eso.

Después de acabar se quedaron dormidos y ya no hablaron hasta que amaneció…

Foxy: oye ven aquí

Mangle: que pasa?

Foxy: -con un tono triste en su voz-solo quiero decirte que eres libre, puedes irte si quieres, ya no pienso tenerte aquí a la fuerza ni obligarte a ser mi novia

Mangle: pe pero Foxy…

Foxy: -más enojado ahora- anda vete con Springtrap dijiste que él te trata bien no? Hoy renunciare a la pizzería, ya no pienso trabajar ahí, solo quise tenerte una última noche antes de dejarte ir

Mangle: -sorprendida- pero porque me dices eso?

Foxy: porque yo te obligue a ser mi novia, y tú no querías, y ahora quiero dejarte libre

Mangle: pero yo quiero estar aquí, nunca he estado a la fuerza contigo

Foxy: ayer me dejaste claro que solo aceptaste por nuestra competencia no porque me quisieras

Mangle: pero es que…

Foxy: -enojado- solo vete, yo llevo tus cosas a tu casa

Mangle: -triste y enojada a la vez- pues bien, me voy –sale corriendo de la casa llorando- (me ha corrido, ya no quiere verme)

Foxy renunció a la pizzería, pasaron los días, Mangle estaba muy triste pero en el fondo sabía que en parte la culpa había sido de ella, pero su orgullo no la dejaba ir a buscarlo. Pasaron semanas así, un día en la Pizzería, Mangle fue a atender a un cliente que acababa de llegar…

Mangle: que va a ordenar señor?

Señor: una pizza individual y unas alitas, y también una soda por favor

Mangle: algo mas –nota que el hombre la mira demasiado, en especial el cabello y los ojos-

Señor: no señorita, podría decirme su nombre?

Mangle: soy Mangle Hawtorn

Señor: de casualidad eres hija de Maria Hawtorn, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos dorados como los tuyos

Mangle: amm sí, porque?

Señor: mi nombre es Franco de Luque. Mangle yo, soy tu padre!

Mangle: -cara de angustia-no, no es cierto! Eso es imposible!

Franco: busca en tu interior hija, tu sabes que es verdad!

Mangle: nooooooooooooooo!

Franco: mira, mi cabello es blanco como el tuyo, fui yo quien dejo embarazada a tu madre y huyó como cobarde

Mangle: y todavía tiene el descaro de decírmelo

Franco: es que cuando ella me lo dijo lo primero que se me ocurrio fue huir, pero luego quise buscarla pero ya no la encontré

Mangle: entonces usted es mi padre?

Franco: asi es, he vivido tantos años tratando de encontrarla y al fin te encuentro a ti, y tu madre done esta?

Mangle: -con tristeza- ella murió hace 7 años

Franco: que horrible, y te quedaste sola?

Mangle: mi abuelo me cuidó pero el murió hace varios meses

Franco: hija, yo soy dueño de muchos negocios, tengo mucho dinero y tengo una casa aquí en la ciudad, porque no vas a vivir ahí, yo no me quedare mucho tiempo por los negocios, pero tu puedes quedarte en la casa, te dejare negocios, después de todo eres mi única hija

Mangle: ah bien –siente que se marea y casi se desmaya-

Franco: que te ocurre?

Chica: Mangle! Llevas varios días así, te dije que fueras al doctor

Mangle: estoy bien, solo es que no he comido bien

Franco: te llevo al médico?

Mangle: no, yo quiero ir sola

Golden: nada de sola, yo te acompaño

Mangle: ya pues está bien

Franco: hija esta es mi dirección en la ciudad, búscame para darte negocios –se va-

Mangle: tengo padre y es rico

Golden: felicidades

Mangle: supongo que iré después, él tiene la obligación de heredarme algo por no cuidarme durante mi infancia

Golden: bien, pero primero debemos ir al medico

Luego en la clínica…

Doctor: bien aquí están los resultados de los exámenes que le hicimos. Felicidades, usted está embarazada

Mangle: que! Pero yo no…. Ay ahora que voy a hacer!

Golden: cálmate, dile a Foxy

Mangle: no quiero, no lo necesito

Golden: entiende, quieres que tu hijo tenga una vida cruel como la tuya, o harás lo posible para que tenga una familia decente

Mangle: ah pero no creo que él quiera perdonarme, además no creo que quiera tener un hijo

Golden: pero al menos inténtalo, y vete con tu padre y vuélvete rica para que tu bebé tenga una buena vida

Mangle: tienes razón, además le prometí al abuelo volverme rica. También le avisare a Foxy que tendrá un hijo, al menos para que lo sepa

Más tarde en casa de Foxy…

Foxy: que haces aquí?

Mangle: -nerviosa- Foxy, solo vine a decirte que… es que estoy embarazada

Foxy: queeee! A mí no me vengas con eso, seguro ni es mi hijo, ha de ser del Springtrap, lárgate de aquí

Mangle: -llorando- no puedo creer que dudes así de mi –sale corriendo-

Foxy: (no puede ser, y si de verdad es mi hijo, pero que tonto soy) hey Mangle espera, no te vayas –la alcanza y la agarra porque parece que va a desmayarse- Tranquila, no debiste correr así. Lo siento, siento haberte tratado mal siempre, y siento dudar de ti, y siento no haber sido un mejor novio pero yo me enamore de ti y me sentí muy mal por saber que tu solo me aceptaste porque te lo exigí

Mangle: yo no te acepte por eso, tú me gustabas desde antes, me enamore de ti cuando me besaste la primera vez pero yo tampoco supe ser lo suficientemente amorosa para demostrártelo

Foxy: somos un desastre no?

Mangle: jeje lo se

Foxy: entonces, tendremos un hijo, debes ser más cuidadosa, no debes andar corriendo de esa forma o te hará daño a ti y a nuestro hijo. Bien debo buscar un trabajo decente para…

Mangle: espera, encontré a mi padre

Foxy: qué?

Mangle: mi padre es rico y tiene negocios, vamos con él, dijo que me daría una casa y negocios

Foxy: amm tengo que presentarme con tu padre

Mangle: así es, iras a pedirle mi mano

Foxy: pero yo no quiero solo tu mano –cara de pervertido- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mangle: ya pues, debemos ir

Y en la casa de Franco

Foxy: que casota, y tu toda pobre

Mangle: lo sé por eso quiero que me de lo que prometió

Franco: hija que bueno que viniste

Mangle: padre, él es Foxy, es mi novio y el padre de mi futuro hijo

Franco: estas embarazada! Emm pues bien, y me alegra que tu chico no fuera un cobarde como yo y huyera

Foxy: claro que no huiré yo si quiero a mi engendro

Franco: bien pues veo que ahora tengo alguien que se hará cargo de mis negocios en esta ciudad, bien mi yerno, tú te encargaras de los negocios

Foxy: pero yo no sé nada de negocios

Mangle: tu dile que si Foxy

Foxy: está bien

Franco: me alegra deshacerme de estos negocios, es una empresa que fabrica partes para autos, ahora tu serás el de los problemas, digo el dueño

Mangle: pero padre, nos dejaras una empresa endeudada? Mira nada mas estos balances

Franco: los entiendes?

Mangle: si y es obvio que no has hecho bien las cosas pero descuida, nosotros nos haremos cargo

Franco: bien debo irme –agarra una maleta y se va-

Mangle: ya no volverá

Foxy: porque lo dices

Mangle: crees que le creí todos sus cuentos, el solo vino a buscarme para dejarme el negocio que se está yendo a la quiebra para que no lo echen a la cárcel por sus fraudes, a él nunca le importo su familia, y menos yo. Pero en fin ahora tenemos esta casa y un negocio peligroso, pero puedo arreglarlo

Foxy: eres muy lista, pues entonces arreglemos eso

Unos meses después de que Mangle hiciera unas maniobras empresariales con contadores y abogados la empresa se estabilizo, Foxy quedo como jefe de la empresa. Foxy y Mangle se casaron y tuvieron a su hijo, invitaron a todos sus compañeros de la pizzería y así pasaron 6 años…

Foxy: Mangle me voy a la oficina

Mangle: no, ya me aburrí de que nos encarguemos de esto, voy a vender la empresa

Foxy: que! Pero es nuestra fuente de riqueza

Mangle: la venderé pero seguiremos siendo accionistas y además con el dinero compraremos un barco para irnos al mar, como hace años queríamos.

Foxy: vaya, creí que habías olvidado eso, después de todo somos ricos

Mangle: sabes, la vida no resulto tan cruel como esperaba

Foxy: si lo fue, pero fue tanta crueldad que ahora nos recompensó por todo lo que sufrimos

Mangle: es cierto, te amo Foxy –lo abraza-

Foxy: y yo a ti Mangle. Bien hay que llevar a nuestro hijo a la escuela

Luego el padre de Mangle llego a la casa

Franco: -con ropa vieja y maltratada, parecía vagabundo- hija, como has estado? Me he quedado en bancarrota, pero veo que ustedes lograron rescatar la empresa y…

Mangle: crees que vamos a ayudarte?

Franco: eres mi hija, debes ayudarme, además yo te di la casa y la empresa

Mangle: pues no te ayudare, tú me diste la empresa para meterme en problemas a mí y para salvarte, ahora te aguantas la pobreza como yo la aguante tanto tiempo

Foxy: así es lárguese de nuestra casa

Franco: maldito zorro, tu solo te quedaste con Mangle por su dinero

Foxy: pero si yo fui su novio antes de que ella se hiciera rica, es más ella fue muy pobre y yo la trate de sacar de esa pobreza, cosa que usted no hizo nunca

Mangle: así es, el único que me ha tratado de ayudar ha sido Foxy, así que lárgate

Slay: largo!

Franco: y ese niño porque me corre, ni siquiera me conoce

Foxy: es mi hijo y ya sabe qué hacer cuando ve a gente indeseable

Mangle: Slay él es tu abuelo, pero es malo

Slay: largo de aquí anciano decrepito

Franco: vaya forma de educar a su hijo

Mangle: y vaya forma de abandonar a tu hija –le cierra la puerta en la cara-

Foxy: y así es como debes deshacerte de las personas malas, y siempre debes defenderte

Mangle: la vida es muy cruel, pero si eres fuerte y luchas podrás obtener recompensas

Foxy: bien ahora que te enseñamos lo más importante es hora que vayas a la escuela y seas el más rudo de todos

Mangle: si, ve y demuéstrales quien es el mejor

Foxy: no dejes que la vida sea cruel contigo, y si lo es lucha contra ella como nosotros lo hicimos

Slay: si papá

Se fueron a llevar a su hijo a la escuela, ellos aprendieron a luchar contra su vida cruel y lograron ser felices.

El destino no tiene compasión de nadie pero si luchas podrás obtener todo lo que deseas y hay que estar preparados para lo que venga y ser fuertes.

Mangle: (Gracias por tus enseñanzas abuelo Slay…)

Fin

Visita mi página de Facebook para dudas y comentarios y recuerden visitar mis otras historias

AMLC21 Fanfics


	9. Aviso

**AVISO**

 **SE BUSCA GENTE QUE SEPA DIBUJAR BIEN Y SI SE PUEDE HACER ANIMACIONES, PLANEO HACER LA SERIE DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO EN VIDEO Y SUBIRLO A YOUTUBE, OBVIAMENTE SE LES DARÁ CRÉDITOS EN LOS VIDEOS, SI TIENEN CANAL O SOBRE SUS HISTORIAS EN FANFICTION, SE LES HARÁ PROMOCIÓN**

 **yo soy un asco dibujando, y por la universidad a veces me falta tiempo, pero si consiguiera a alguien con los talentos para hacer una animacion sencilla seria genial. Claro que son demasiados capítulos y muy largos todos, pero no necesitan ser animaciones muy complicadas**

 **Si desean participar en este proyecto comuniquense por un mensaje o preferiblemente por Facebook ya saben por la página AMLC21 Fanfics.**


End file.
